Wayne Prays when Zach asks him to
by rachaelphilip
Summary: S9 Ep 22 I will walk with you Part 2. When Zach (God) asks Wayne to pray, he actually does, unlike in the episode where he plays the guitar and sings instead :-) anyways, enjoy! I don't own Touched by an Angel, but i wish they were real lol xx R&R please xxx


Wayne does pray when Zach/God asks him to.

"Word has it, we may have a verdict soon."

"The what?"

"Well either you'll take a trip to canon city tomorrow...or i'll but you lunch at Randys."

"You're a good man Wayne."

Zach offered his hand the sheriff, who took it and shook.

"I don't know about that..."

Zach watched him.

"Anything I can do for you though?"

"Well...if you're a praying man...now would be a good time." Zach said gently.

Wayne looked uncomfortable.

"Haven't done much that in a long time..."

This was clearly a hard confession, considering he had spent some considerable amount of time with several Angels of God.

But losing his wife in that explosion...and seeing the town broken hearted at the loss of those beautiful children...well, he just couldn't bring himself to pray. He had hardened his heart and just couldn't turn to God anymore. And as the months had rolled on, it became harder and harder to bring himself to pray. Now Zach was asking him to pray for him.

"Prayer can be really hard Wayne...and I'd wager God doesn't feel comfortable sometimes, but it is neccissary to the soul, and God likes it that His children can pray to Him and ask Him for help. He wants a relationship with everyone. Even if some people have hardened their hearts...but you know what? When someone with a hard heart comes to God and prays...when they humble themself like that, it takes tremendous strenght. God knows that and He appreciates and rewards that person." Zach said gently, his hand resting on Wayne's shoulder.

"What kind of reward could I possibly get? I've lost my wife...I'll never see her again..."

"But you will. Listen to me, death is not the end. It is just the beginning of something even more wonderful. Absalute beauty and peace. I know that your wife, the other teachers and all those children are there now. In complete paradise. They don't have to worry about life anymore. About hate, and hurt and sin. The living do - but walk with God, and you will see your wife again. If these townsfolk would just turn to God, they would have peace, knowing they will see their children again."

Wayne was clearly touched and struggling a little with the emotion.

Zach went quiet for a moment, realising Wayne was overwhelmed.

"I dont...er...I don't know if I can pray." Wayne rushed, looking anywhere but at Zach.

"Course you CAN. It just takes strenght for you to actually do it."

"I er - well...are you very good at praying?"

Zach smiled softly, nodding.

"I am very experienced when it comes to prayer, Wayne."

Wayne suddenly grinned, surprising Zach.

"You sound like Monica." he stated.

"Monica?" Zach asked, also smiling.

"Yeah - she's er, well you could say she's highly religious."

"Good - I like that in a person." Zach smiled.

Wayne smiled too.

Then he sighed.

"Ah, man, this so awkward!" he said.

Zach just kept smiling.

All at once, Wayne was laughing.

He calmed down after a few moments.

"Wow, sorry about that."

Zach just shook his head, still smiling.

"Don't be sorry - you're emotional, and you're letting it out by laughing. You feel very overwhelmed. So, maybe you should go off on your own and pray? God said He prefers it when you shut yourself away and pray privatly anyway."

Wayne smiled, almost nervously.

"Don't be afraid Wayne. God is always close to you, even when you've lost you way. He knows you're upset and He wants to comfort you, as well as this whole town. Just ask Him to."

Wayne breathed out and nodded.

Clearing his throat, he said he would be back later.

Zach nodded and relaxed back on the bed.

Wayne finished up some emails and then sighed again.

He actually was very emotional, he just hadn't realised it because he's blocked it out for so long. If Zach was right about that, then maybe he was right about praying too.

And thinking about it...Wayne, kind of missed God. His life felt even more empty, and he didn't know what to do. He needed God.

So, he put another police officer in charge while he popped home.

When he got there, Wayne made his way into the attic.

He and his wife had spent many nights there praying. There was a large window in the roof, and at night, you could see billions of stars, and it had made them feel close to God.

Wayne looked up and again saw billions of stars.

He sighed as he actually felt a strange feeling in his heart. He knew he was being moved.

Slowly, Wayne knelt down and closed his eyes.

After several minutes of trying to compose himself, Wayne started to cry. Before long, he was bitterly weeping.

"Hey God - I er, it's Wayne. It's been a while since I prayed. I just couldn't do it before because of losing her...and seeing the town so upset. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok? I should've turned to you, and asked you for help. Not just for me, but for this town. And my little brother - everyone who lives here has lost someone, and been affected. Joey has barely spoken a word since that day. In fact, he's only spoken to Monica. Thank you - for sending her here. I know a few people know shes an Angel, and it's already had a positive affect on the town. Look, I don't know if Zach did do anything. But personally, I think Joey would stay well away from him if he was the one he saw. Joey seems to like him, so I think Zach is innocent. I want him to be innocent, cos he's so nice and he brings peace, like the angels do. He even got me to pray. Lord, I'm hurting so badly, and I don't know what to do about it - I just can't seem to grieve properly. Please, help me. Please help this town find peace. You know the truth, so please, if Zach is innocent, please let him be found innocent. Let the truth be known to us about what actually happened that day at the school. And please, look after everyone who died. Amen."

After his prayer, Wayne did feel a million times better and even let out a smile as he saw a shooting star. He felt it was a sign from God that He had heard his prayer.

He knelt there for a while, feeling close to God and feeling comfort for the first time since that day.

Then, he slowly stood up again and returned to the station.

He did a couple of emails, and decided he would visit Zach.

As he made his way to the cells, he started laughing again.

Well, at least if he was letting his emotions out, he was happy about it.

"What are you so happy about?" Zach asked, grinning.

Wayne shrugged.

"I guess you were right Zach. About the praying, so er, thank you." he said. This time, he offered his hand, and Zach shook it. He had a smiled on his face and a loving twinkle in his eyes.

At for the first time, Wayne felt true peace.


End file.
